The Locket
by Edward the Autoslut
Summary: Umm...well here's another one of my fics. It's about Neji and Tenten and their growing love for each other. We also meet some other lovely couples along the way. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


**This is the second fanfic I've made, well actually updated (I have a quite a **

**few others that I've written I just haven't uploaded them. So…um…enjoy**

**'. BTW I do not own Naruto, if you want the person responsible for that **

**then talk to Masashi Kishimoto. **

She was running through the forest almost at top speed. Every one in a

while she would turn and throw a weapon, only to have it some flying back at her.

She would dodge it and grab it as it flew by, then put them away into her pouch.

Her sharp ears caught the sound of a stick breaking to her right she turned left

and ran faster. She had been at this since 7, she looked at her watch it read

10:40. She was starting to get tired and to make matters worse she had to get

home and had errands to run, but she would not give up. As she was lost in

thought she did not notice her "attacker" move in and stop in front of her. When

she looked up it was too late, neither of them were expecting the hit. Her

"attacker" thought she was paying attention and she thought her "attacker" was

still behind her. They hit and fell down the hill.

Meet Tenten a female Ninja, or kunoichi, everyday she would train to get

stronger with her teammate since their genin days, Neji Hyuga. He would tell her

to wake up at 6 so she was ready to meet him at the training grounds by 7.

Tenten has long brown hair, which she always keeps in buns and only takes out

when she takes a shower or goes to sleep, and has chocolate brown eyes.

She normally wears a Chinese style top and baggy navy blue caprice that have

lots of pockets for her weapons. Neji has long brown hair, which he keeps

together with a rubber band at the end, and has white eyes. He normally wears a

tan jacket with navy blue pants, he wears a satchel for his weapons.

As they fell down the hill Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten and put a

chakra barrier around them both to protect them from the fall. Tenten closed her

eyes and held on tight. A few minutes later they ended up at the bottom of the

hill. Tenten opened her eyes and let go of Neji. She looked up and saw Neji's

eyes closed she went to stand up but noticed she couldn't and fell back down.

She looked down Neji had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and one on

her back. She blushed and tried to wiggle free, this resulted in Neji holding on

tighter and forcing her back down. She looked up and saw Neji's eyes open and

he was looking at her, she blushed even more and opened her mouth to say

something but was cut off by someone clearing their throat. They both looked up

and saw none other than, "Hinata," Tenten said embarrassed, "It's not what it

looks like."

Meet Hinata Hyuga, Neji's younger cousin, she has black hair that gets

natural purple highlights when it hits the light, she also has white eyes but they

have a hint of lavender in them.

Neji just looked at his cousin to see what her reaction would be. Hinata just

blushed and covered her eyes with her hand before saying, "Neji-nii-san, I

wanted to ask you something but I see you're a little busy." Neji blushed slightly

but quickly got himself under control, "Hinata-sama, we were just training. Now

what did you want to ask me?" Hinata uncovered her eyes and said, "Well I just

got back from the Hokage's office and I have a mission, but I have to leave now."

"I fail to see why I am required," Neji said letting Tenten go. "Well you are

required because father won't be back till tomorrow so I need someone to tell him

that I will be gone for a week, maybe more," Hinata explained. "Hn. Going to visit

the Kazekage again, or is he your assignment?" Neji said simply. Tenten and

Hinata both blushed. "Now Neji I'm sure that's not it," Tenten said. Neji turned

and looked at her before turning back to Hinata. "Well…umm…Neji-nii-san, uh,

that's not it. I have a mission that Tsunade assigned to me," Hinata defended.

"So what's this mission about?" Neji asked. "Well…I have to protect the

Kazekage and his siblings and work on their team as medic nin," Hinata said.

"Although my siblings and I don't really need protection," a voice said in the

shadows. Tenten saw something flash through Neji's eyes and saw Hinata turn

her head, she looked up and saw the Kazekage, Gaara of the desert.

Meet Gaara Sabaku, Kazekage of the sand village since his father dies. He

has messy flaming red hair and bright green eyes. He also has a demon sealed

inside of him, Shukaku (Shukaku is a Tanuki, One tailed Raccoon Demon). With

this he can control sand without using any of his chakra and without saying

anything, the sand has a mind of it's own so no one can ever hurt him. His

siblings are Temari; she has blond hair put into four pigtails, bluish gray eyes and

can control the wind and Kankuro; he has black hair usually covered by his hood,

black eyes and can control puppets.

"What do you want Sabaku," Neji asked rather rudely. "Neji at least try to be

nice. He is the Kazekage after all," Tenten whispered to Neji. "Well Hyuga looks

like your girlfriend at least has manners. Actually I'm surprised you even have a

girlfriend," Gaara said obviously hearing what Tenten had said. "Tenten is not my

girlfriend she is my teammate," Neji said warningly. Tenten looked at Gaara then

at Neji, something passing through her eyes that only Hinata saw. Hinata smiled

and said, "Well Neji-nii-san, I think you should think through that last statement.

Oh look at the time we have to go. Come on Kazekage-sama," Hinata said

dragging Gaara off before Neji could say anything.

Neji and Tenten watched as they left then Tenten said, "Well Hinata is right

it's getting pretty late. I have to go, I have things to do before I go home. Bye

Neji, I'll see you tomorrow." Tenten got up and was about to leave but Neji

grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "What are you talking about? We

still have training to do," Neji said knowing exactly what Hinata meant. "But Neji, I

have to go. It's already 11:00, I have to go to Ino's shop then…" Tenten stopped

before she said anything else, why would Neji care what she did. "I have things I

have to do before I go home," Tenten said trying to break free from Neji's grip.

"You're going to walk around at night, unattended? Why. You know the dangers

of being out after dark," Neji said as if she was stupid. "I'm not stupid, thank you!

Besides why does it matter what I do? It's my life…," Tenten said. Neji's

expression changed and Tenten finally managed to escape his grasp; she knew

there was something wrong if she actually got out of Neji's grasp. She looked up

and gasped, Neji was had his byakugan activated.

She was about to ask why when out of nowhere a group of bandits came

and attacked them, they threw almost all the weapons they had at Neji and

Tenten. Tenten was about to grab one of her weapons but Neji grabbed her

around the waist and held on tight before he started spinning (A/N: I think it's

called Kaiten but I'm not sure I'll look it up). As they spun Neji asked, "Why would

you think that?" They weapons stopped coming. Neji looked up, most of the

bandits were dead the rest ran off. Neji stopped spinning then looked down at

Tenten waiting for an answer. "Why didn't you let me fight those guys?" Tenten

asked. _Hey, if he's asking a question I'll ask one too, _Tenten thought to herself.

"Probably because those weapons were poisonous and had chakra strings

attached," Neji answered. "Oh," Tenten said. "Now answer my question," Neji

said not letting her go until she answered. "Oh, well because you've never

seemed to care before. In fact you've never seemed to care about anyone not

even your own cousin who treats you like a brother," Tenten said looking away.

Neji deactivated his byakugan before he sighed. "Actually Tenten I do care

about my cousin. How else do you think I would have known about her sneaking

out almost every night to go visit him?" Neji said simply. "Oh. Sorry," Tenten said.

"Now where do you have to go in such a hurry?" Neji asked letting her go. "I told

you I have to go to Ino's shop and pick up some stuff," Tenten said. "Hmm… Ino

Yamanaka. Her family owns a flower shop, why would you need flowers?" he

asked. Tenten looked up at him, _Is he really that dense?_ she thought. Little did

she know Neji was reading her mind (A/N: sounds corny I know but it's thins jutsu

that he uses to "read" minds, he's just looking into their minds and hearing and

seeing what they are thinking. No one knows about it except him and Hinata I

don't know if it's a real jutsu but if it is that would be really cool). _What does she _

_mean dense! _he thought. "Don't you remember what today is?" Tenten asked.

_How could he not remember what today is? Today's… _Tenten thoughtbefore

getting cut off by one of the bandits from earlier grabbing her and running off.

Tenten tried to escape but one of the bandits used a jutsu to tie her up as

they ran. "Let me go or…," Tenten started. "Or you'll do what missy?" the one

who tied her up asked. "You shouldn't be asking what she will do…but what I will

do," Neji's voice said before he stepped in front of them. They stopped and

Tenten flew out of her captor's hands and into…(A/N: a bush --) Neji's. She

blushed and looked up at Neji, he had his byakugan activated again and looked

as though he was about to kill, Tenten felt sorry for the bandits.

**WITH GAARA AND HINATA**

"Good job Gaara!" Hinata squealed hugging him. "Hinata… why exactly did

you do that?" Gaara asked looking down at Hinata as they walked. "Because,

Neji-nii-san likes Tenten," Hinata said. "What if he doesn't though?" Gaara asked.

"Oh no, I know for a fact he does," Hinata said with a smile. "How though?"

Gaara asked. "Well one year Tenten gave Neji-nii-san a picture of their whole

team for his birthday. She was hugging him in the picture while Lee and Gai were

doing their "hero poses". Anyways his mom had given him a locket a long time

ago but he never used it. He always had it on though, he just never used it.

However, once Tenten gave him the picture he told her he would put it on his

desk. The next day he said he "lost" I, but when I went in there to clean (A/N:

Neji doesn't like the maids to clean his room, they are also too scared to. So

Hinata cleans his room every once in a while even though he keeps it super

clean) I found what was left of the picture. I asked him about it when he came

back from training and he just told me, 'Mind your own business and stay out of

my room' then closed his door in my face. The next day I found him sitting in the

garden looking at the picture with him and Tenten. He also says her name in his

sleep, although sometimes he screams her name, personally I think Tenten is

Hyuga material and I'm sure my father would agree," Hinata said.

"So you were spying on me huh, Hinata," someone said behind them. They

turned and saw Neji walking up to them with a 'sleeping' Tenten on his back. "I

don't now whether I want to kill you for the little stunt you pulled or to be creped

that my own cousin stalks me," Neji said calmly. Neji and Tenten had heard

every word but Tenten pretended to be asleep. "Oh, well…we better be going

Gaara we don't want to be late, you know how your sister gets. Bye Neji-nii-san,

bye Tenten-chan," Hinata said before she and Gaara disappeared in a whirlwind

of sand.

"Hn. Figures," Neji said. "Oh by the way Tenten I know you're not sleeping

so drop the act," Neji added looking behind him at her . _Crap how did he know? _

_Oh yea he's Neji. _Duh! Tenten thought to herself. She opened her eyes and

came face to face with Neji. _Oh my god! He scared the crap out of me and he's _

_really, really close, _Tenten thought to herself causing Neji to inwardly smirk.

Tenten was praying that Neji didn't notice her blush, then she got an idea. "Neji

could you put me down now please?" Tenten asked sweetly. If she got down

then maybe she could control the blush better. "Hmm. No," Neji said. Tenten was

shocked, "What, why not? I can walk perfectly fine," Tenten said trying to get

down. "I know you can, but first I have to talk to you about something," Neji said

while he started running deeper into the forest.

Tenten looked at her watch it was 11:17. Ino would kill her if she wasn't

there by 11:20. "Wait Neji," Tenten said. Neji stopped and looked at her, "Why?"

he asked. "I have to at Ino's in 3 minutes or she will kill me and I won't be able to

get the stuff I ordered," Tenten said trying to get off Neji's back. "You'll be there in

time, I'll make sure of that," Neji said, "Besides what I have to tell you is more

important then the Yamanaka girl." "Ok then what is it?" Tenten asked sounds a

little mad. "I want you to promise you will keep everything you heard earlier a

secret," Neji said not looking at her. "Yes. Only if you answer a question for me,"

Tenten said. Neji looked at her, _This can't be good, _he thought but nodded

anyway. "Well…was everything Hinata-chan said true?" Tenten asked. Neji

sighed, somehow he knew that she would ask him that. He looked away and

answered with a simple, "Hn. You'll have to find out yourself." Tenten smiled then

hugged him around his neck He blushed a slightly and tried to hid it but Tenten

already saw and giggled saying, "Neji you're blushing. Oh yea and thanks for

helping me out earlier. Now can I go to Ino's. Please?" Neji sighed then did a few

hand signs (A/N: Teleportation jutsu it's real) and they disappeared into a

whirlwind of leaves.

Tenten jumped off Neji's back and walked to the door's of the Yamanaka

Flower Shop, Neji followed behind her. "You know Neji you don't have to follow

me. I'm not in any danger here," Tenten said. "Hn," He replied. Tenten sighed

and walked in, the bell on the door jingled twice. Once when she opened the

door and the second time when Neji closed it. "INO-CHAN!" Tenten practically

yelled in a singsong voice. "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE TENTEN-CHAN, I'M

GETTING YOUR ORDER," Ino yelled from somewhere in the back. Tenten

heard Neji mutter something about women being noisy and giggled, "You know

Neji it's not just girls that are noisy guys are too. Not all guys but some," Tenten

said. Tenten heard a noise and turned to see Ino walking out of the back room

with Shikamaru both of them carefully holding the 6 or 7 dozens of flowers. "Well

Tenten-chan this should be all of them. Are you going to pay today or tomorrow?"

Ino said giving Tenten the flowers she was holding so she could finish filing out

the paperwork. "Umm… I don't know. If it's easier on you I'll pay now if not I'll pay

some other time," Tenten said.

Ino looked up at Tenten and saw Neji with her she smirked, "Oh Tenten-

chan I didn't know that you brought you're boyfriend with you. If I had known I

would have already had the paperwork done so you could spend more time with

him." Tenten suppressed a blush. "Now Ino-chan you know he's not my boyfriend

he's just my teammate and we just came back from training and talking to Hinata.

Actually I think I should leave so you and your fiancée can have some private

time together seeing as both your parents are out of town this week. You know

what Ino-chan I think I'll just come by tomorrow and pay for them. Byes have fun

you two," Tenten said walking out before Ino could take in all of what she said.

Tenten grabbed Neji, who was also holding flowers, and ran out.

When Tenten and Neji were about five feet away they heard Ino yelling but

they couldn't hear anything she said. Tenten was laughing her head off and Neji

looked confused. "What just happened here?" He asked. "Nothing. Just a chat

between friends," Tenten answered after she stopped laughing.

**Wow I didn't expect it to get into the next chapter (from Tenten jumped off **

**Neji's back and to the door of Yamanaka Flower Shop, to the end is from **

**the next chapter.) So um stay tuned for the next chappie . **


End file.
